Recently, an IoT (Internet of Things) age in which many things are connected through the Internet has come. A technique called “edge computing” is required as a tool for network communication and information sharing in offices, factories, and in other various situations. In order to realize the edge computing, development of a practical mobile edge computing device having high degrees of versatility and high processing capacity, and able to be used by a worker (also called user) on site, is needed separately from a data center (or cloud). Thereby, it is expected that promotion of the operational efficiency and productivity improvement at a workplace and the like, or load dispersion of data and improvement of a network environment will be achieved.
A mobile edge computing device is implemented as a wearable device or is implemented in connection with a wearable device. As an example of a wearable device, there is an eye glasses-type wearable terminal in which a display and a touch pad are included in eye glasses, helmet, or goggles attached to a user's head. The touch pad detects an operating direction of a finger, and inputs a command in accordance with the operating direction of the finger. In such a wearable device, the display is positioned on the user's line of sight and the touch pad is positioned on a side of the user's head.
The touch pad in the wearable device inevitably needs to be miniaturized, which makes it difficult for the user to move a finger in predetermined directions within the limited touch area. Further, the user wearing the eye glasses-type wearable device cannot see the finger operating the touch pad but has to operate the touch pad gropingly. It is very difficult for the user gropingly operating the touch pad to move the finger in predetermined directions. Accordingly, the user may not able to input appropriately a command through the touch pad.